


tricking and treating

by edgaristheoneinthehole



Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Magic Kaito/Kaito Kid AU, Minor Character Death, Multi, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgaristheoneinthehole/pseuds/edgaristheoneinthehole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two trick or treat fics that i wrote for <a href="http://spoopymicool.tumblr.com/post/100189643029">my tumblr</a>.</p><p>-</p><p>michael jones - one and three (two was always more of a behind the scenes guy)<br/></p><ul><li>Michael musing about the famous Kaito Kid, thief extraordinaire, from start to finish, eight to eighteen.</li>
</ul><p>vanessa kimball - infinity is never the end<br/></p><ul><li>It's strange, how much lives change in different universes.</li>
</ul>
            </blockquote>





	1. michael jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> michael jones - one and three (two was always more of a behind the scenes guy)
> 
> Michael musing about the famous Kaito Kid, thief extraordinaire, from start to finish, eight to eighteen.

Michael had known Ray since they were little kids, before either had even gotten glasses and were just little kids with too-big aspirations. While Michael aspired to be like his father (“Geoff Ramsey promises to catch Kaito Kid, the thief who has stolen 364 millions of dollars worth of goods” the newsletter proclaimed and Geoff laughed before drinking his early morning coffee, he found the title ridiculous, too assuming, sugar-coating the topic, but Michael thought he was the coolest person in the universe, he was _so_ catching the thief, who had been evading him for years!), Ray wished to be like _his,_ which Michael hadn’t really got as a kid, his father was the best out there, why didn’t Ray want to be like him as well? But Ray’s father was a magician (“The _bestest_ one,” Ray claimed with a huge grin on his face), that had to be pretty cool as well, yeah?

But, anyway, enough about Ray (to be honest, Michael didn’t think that was possible, there were little stories of his life that _didn’t_ include his best friend. It didn’t matter if it was a story about what he ate for morning or the story of the time he visited London and met the oddest kid ever, Ray always slipped into his stories). Michael’s dad had hunted after Kaito Kid for years. And, whenever asked about Kid, he always replied that “they aren’t your ordinary thief”. Michael hadn’t really gotten until he was a teenager that normal thieves didn’t leave notes declaring when, where, and what was going to be stolen.

But one day Kaito Kid just… disappeared. Not a note, no crime, just… _vanished._ His greatest magic trick of all time, disappearing without a single trace and probably rich as fuck. Michael didn’t have time to dwell on it though, he had to help Ray through his father’s death in an accident on stage. So Michael and his father stopped worrying about Kaito Kid and time moved onwards.

The fact that Ray never drew away from magic tricks baffled Michael, in fact Ray worked even _harder_ at getting better, Michael admired him for that. Well, to be honest, Michael admired many things about Ray, from his cheerfulness to his dry humour to his silly magic tricks.

But, again, Michael made this about Ray. _Bad_ Michael.

When Michael’s seventeen, Kaito Kid comes back. After _eight_ years, Michael’s dad finally got the sparkle in his eyes back, like he’d been _waiting_ for it, like his whole _life_ depended on the excitement Kaito Kid brought him at trying to catch him. Michael _should_ have been happy but suddenly both Ray _and_ his father seemed to be dead on their feet on good ( _Kaito-less_ ) days.

_Goddamn_ it, Michael, you did it _again._

Michael hadn’t been allowed on Kaito heists as a child but, as a teenager, he was. Well, to be honest, it required a lot of manipulating and arriving at the right times but he _did_ it (and who better to bring with him than Ray?). And Kid surely was _something_. He laughed ( _wait_ -) when the police claimed to have caught him, he was too good at disguising as others (- _Michael_ knew-), he didn’t even wear a _mask,_ just a tophat and a monocle (- _fuck, fuck_ fuck-), for fuck’s sake, he wore a _white_ cape and suit (-Michael was going to _kill_ him).

Michael’s seventeen when he realises who Kaito Kid is. And fucking Ray Narvaez Jr has a lot of shit he has to answer for.

In the end, he doesn’t ask why Ray did what he did, he just… sets Ray up and loses one of the people his life revolved around. Geoff (wait, no, _no_ , dad, father, pops) seemed proud of him though.

So, _fuck_ , why did he regret it so much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trick


	2. kimball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vanessa kimball - infinity is never the end
> 
> It's strange, how much lives change in different universes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying out a different writing style than usual. might have not succeeded.

You're probably familiar with Giordano Bruno’s theory, are you not? Oh, you’re not? On to explaining then, you’re here for a reason and that’s not being confused while a voice speaks to you. I hope. Don’t actually know, don’t know all, unlike many other narrators. Lucky bastards. 

Anyway, Giordano Bruce (a man of Italian heritage most known for his cosmological views, _blah, blah, blah_ , boring things you don’t care about for a person you don’t connect with) proposed that since there are infinite stars in the universe, logically, there must be infinite numbers of universes. Oh! Ringing a bell?

Yes, now, back to the point of this.

According to that law, there must be thousands (or, well, an infinity) of the same people walking around. So, logically, it is possible that there is a world in which someone dies at birth. Oh, i know! Let’s use your good friend Vanessa (yes, the dark haired girl who plays football with you on Sundays, the one who the rest call Kimball).

There’s a world in which she dies at birth and you never play football together. Or at all, really, since she was the reason you started playing in the beginning, daring you to beat her.

Of course, there is also a world in which you do, playing with a boy with even darker hair and who you can never beat (doesn’t mean you stop trying though, he puts up with your whining about losing every time and doesn’t speak much). Multiple even. Infinite. Everything is infinite and everything ends up dying. That’s just how it goes, you know? Don’t know of anyone who can’t die, even I do. And then I get replaced. Oh! You might be next actually, explains why I’m telling you this. Everything is kind of hazy right now, I apologise.

Right. Kimball.

There are (infinite) worlds in which she becomes a leader of a rebellion. And you help her. Or, well, you help her until you stab her in the back. Still help for a time though.

There are however worlds in which you don’t, in which you actually are a merc-with-a-golden-heart, something you find ridiculous even now. I can hear you laughing, Felix.

Is that your name? I believe it is. With infinite worlds, names get switched around an infinite amount, after all. Or maybe I’m dying and old. It’s hard to tell. Oi, no name-calling until I’m dead!

I keep getting off-track from Kimball. There are worlds in which you two marry, did you know that? Worlds in which you marry multiple people, just the two of you, in which the marriage doesn’t work out, in which it stands until you die. There are even worlds where you both agree that marriage just isn’t your thing.

And, of course, there are worlds in which you don’t meet at all. I don’t think you’d like those worlds. Boring. Dull.

You’ve always liked her drive, haven’t you? Often it just reminds you that some people do have humanity and morals, instead of a empty shell (but are you truly empty when you feel exhilarated by others’ pain?) and a need for a comfortable life at any cost (really the pain is just a ~~wonderful~~ bonus). Not an irrational fear but one you let take over your life.

You find her life laughable yet entrancing, don’t you? Not perhaps in a romantic view but a scientific one, you want to understand how she ticks.

But, anyway, it doesn’t matter anymore. You’re about to take my place and never see her again.

(But, really, there are infinite universes, there will always be an infinite number of universes in which you do. That only makes your current job confusing though so who cares if I lie a little to make it easier for you?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~does this even count as kimball~~ i cant even tell if this is a treat or not oh god im so sorry


End file.
